bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Alzanino/archiwum3
Kontakt Mógłbyś się ze mną skontaktować na gg?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:48, sie 23, 2011 (UTC) odznaki co byś powidział na nowe odznaki platynowe za które by sie dostawało 500 punktów ale bardzo trudno było by je zdobywaćKozakdowoza 11:25, sie 24, 2011 (UTC)kozakdowozaKozakdowoza 11:25, sie 24, 2011 (UTC) Galeria Ichigo To jak? Zmieniasz poziom zabezpieczeń tej galerii na użytkownicy. Wątpie, by ktoś miał zamiar spamować, a i tak mam rollbacka, by szybko wycofać edycje.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 12:42, sie 24, 2011 (UTC) : Nom. Nie wiem kiedy się dokładnie tym zajmę (może po skończeniu Sado), ale postaram się coś z tym zrobić.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 13:41, sie 24, 2011 (UTC) Bount/Bounto Chciałem Ci powiedzieć, że popełniasz błąd z tym Bount. Bounto to wymowa, a Bount się pisze. Japończycy mają zwyczaj tak kończyć słowa zakończone na t, szczególnie jeśli nie jest to japońska nazwa. Proszę Cię byś tym razem się nie upierał, gdyż się mylisz.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 15:35, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) Nie brzmi dziwnie. Taka jest pisownia. To tak jakbyś pisał "on" zamiast "ą".[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 15:42, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Utwory muzyczne No, tak jakoś mnie naszło, łatwo i przyjemnie się tworzy. ;p Jasne, poprawię. ;p -[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 16:20, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sado i linki Ok[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 12:39, sie 26, 2011 (UTC) Resurreccion Segunda Etapa Witaj. Mam sprawę. Otóż mówiłeś mi kiedyś, że tylko Ulquiorra osiągnął Resurreccion Segunda Etapa, ponieważ nie udowdniono, że druga forma Yammi'eg oto resurreccion. W arcie o zanpakutou Ulquiorry pisze, że jest on jedną z dwóch osób ktorym udało się osiągnąć drugi etap resurreccion. Błąd jest wiec w artykule o zanpakutou Ulquiorry, czy w artykule o Resurreccion?~~Pawelgs1' [[User talk:Pawelgs1|<'Dyskusja'>]] 13:11, sie 27, 2011 (UTC) Jak mam pytanie jak się zmniejsza tą strone bo mój kochany braciszek musiał być wpuszczony na kompa i wszedł ty i coś ponaciskał i stona ma rozmiary takie że głowa małaKozakdowoza 18:33, sie 27, 2011 (UTC)kozakdowozaKozakdowoza 18:33, sie 27, 2011 (UTC) Chodzi mu o to, że strona ma inne rozmiary. 32Polak 19:02, sie 27, 2011 (UTC) Rozmiary strony. Czyli strona ma inne rozmiary. Rozumiesz? 32Polak 19:04, sie 27, 2011 (UTC) Fullbring Mam pytanie: Czemu wycofujesz moje edycje, lub zmieniasz je? Przecież napisałem, że na podstawie nazwy romanji trzeba pisać nazwy angielskie, tak samo jak w Karakura-Raizer, czy też Xcution.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:45, sie 30, 2011 (UTC) : A nie pomyślałeś czasem o tym, że podczas późniejszych edycji można to poprawiać. Kolejna sprawa, że chyba o to chodzi, by mieć dobrze prowadzoną wiki, a nie byle jak i nie poprawię, bo mi się nie chce. Trzecia rzecz, akurat zauważyłem, że informacje o mandze tutaj praktycznie nie są w ogóle prowadzone, a większość artykułów o postaciach są wsadzone jako "Do rozbudowania".[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:56, sie 30, 2011 (UTC) Sprawa :Jeśli możesz, wejdź na gg. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|--Crasher96'']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 13:58, sie 30, 2011 (UTC) Przeprosiny '''Alzanino chciałbym Cię przeprosić, za to, że zmieniałem rozmiar zdjęć, chociaż mi zabroniłeś. Takie coś już się nie powtórzy, a jeśli tak kiedyś zrobię, to się nie obrażę, jak dasz mi blokade na zawsze. Nie wiem jakbym to przeżył, bo podczas tej blokady strasznie mi się nudziło. 32Polak 08:44, sie 31, 2011 (UTC) Przepraszam cię jeszcze raz i modłę się, aby to się nie powtórzyło. 32Polak 13:21, wrz 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Grafiki No przecież tak robię, więc nie wiem o co Ci chodzi. Wcześniej wrzucałem też dobrze i bez wyjaśnień. [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 12:09, sie 31, 2011 (UTC) : Powiesz mi w końcu, o co Ci chodzi? Przecież robię to, tak jak być powinno.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 12:11, sie 31, 2011 (UTC) :: 1. Co to za problem? :: 2. Nie dało się od razu? :: 3. Pozostawiam pusty :P[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 12:14, sie 31, 2011 (UTC) Czekaj, czekaj, bo już tu nie ogarniam. Co ze mną uzgadniać? --PonuraaakDyskusja . 11:31, wrz 1, 2011 (UTC) A, o to. Skoro nie zamierzasz mu dać awansu to po co oszukiwać? Poza tym kiedy napisałeś o jego awansie byłem już w pełni aktywny. --PonuraaakDyskusja . 11:42, wrz 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pomoc, spis treści Tak, zamierzam w niedługim czasie się tym zająć. --PonuraaakDyskusja . 11:49, wrz 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sprawa Eee? W jakiej wyszukiwarce? --PonuraaakDyskusja . 17:07, wrz 2, 2011 (UTC) re:spam bo jak niemam czasu to jak dodam na pierwszy dzień kropke to dostaje aktywność na wyzwanie przywiązany a na drugi dzień ją usuwam to znowu dostaje aktywność, robie tak bo niezawsze mam czaś robić coś więcej.Kozakdowoza 17:53, wrz 3, 2011 (UTC)KozakdowozaKozakdowoza 17:53, wrz 3, 2011 (UTC) ok będe pamiętał. ichigo trzeba zmienić bo ichigo znów jest shinigami i jest znowu nieściśle soul society bo to może kogoś w błąd wprowadzić Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego usuwasz grafiki?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 13:47, wrz 9, 2011 (UTC) Ciekawe, nie zostałem o tym powiadomiony, podczas wrzucania pliku, ale mogłeś pisać od razu, bo bym przynajmniej wiedział podczas publikowania[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 13:57, wrz 9, 2011 (UTC) Tytuły Luknij w Zarakim na ang. wiki na "Titles" i powiedz mi o co w tym chodzi. Wiem, że to ma wyglądać tak: Ale nie wiem, jak mam to wypełnić. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 12:45, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) :Już łapie, ale dlaczego jak się to dodaje, to automatycznie do artykułu dochodzą dwie kategorie, "Templates" i "Szablony".[[Użytkownik:Crasher96|'--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 13:10, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) :Acha, to może to naprawi? Chyba, że tak jest w porządku.[[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96'']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 13:36, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) Ichigo e to jest tak że ichigo po walce z aizenem w mandze traci moce a w anime nie i w anime zaczyna się ta część z inabą tak? :odpowiesz? Kozakdowoza 17:27, wrz 16, 2011 (UTC) ::a od którego odcinka zaczynają się bestialskie miecze Kozakdowoza 19:36, wrz 16, 2011 (UTC) :::wielkie dzięki że mi pomogłes bo ja się dopiero ucze się o bleachu bo na kanale hyper odlądam i od początku w necie bo to według mnie jest najlepsze anime świata i zasługuje na poświęcenie czasu a troche anime oglądałem innych a to jest mój numer jeden ,,jeszcze raz dzięki Kozakdowoza 19:51, wrz 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::dzięki też że dałeś mi link bo na ekino coś się zwaliło dlaczego dlaczego usunołeś temat muzeum karakura? Kozakdowoza 17:19, wrz 17, 2011 (UTC) ok następnym razem będe robił dłuszsze tematy Kozakdowoza 17:30, wrz 17, 2011 (UTC) zdjęcia chciałbym cię powiadomić że w artykule o nazwie kon pojawiają się błędy w podcisach zdjęć np Kon pojawia się ronić Nozomi lub Kon czeka ceirpliwie na wiadomości do Urahary w pierwszym pisze zamiast chronić pisze ronić a w drugim zamiast cierpliwie pisze ceirpliwie. Kozakdowoza 17:38, wrz 17, 2011 (UTC) rozumiem.ja też jak szybko pisze to czasem popełniam błędy ale potem patrze zawsze czy nic nie przegapiłem naprzykład jak troche tłumaczyłem zangetsu to zamiast shinigami napisałem shimigami pomoc ja dlatego zwróciłem na to uwage mu, bo pisze że on to tlumaczy a ja jak czytam i zobacze jakiś błąd to pisze bo jak ktoś zupełnie nowy wejdzie i zobaczy błędy to może pomyśleć że to jaakaś kijowa strona a tak wcale nie jest a pozatym che pomagać a nie być jakąś pijawką która bieże a niedaje nic w zamianKozakdowoza 19:03, wrz 19, 2011 (UTC) Ban Nie wiem, jakie miałeś intencje w stosunku do bana, ale dzięki, że i tak starałeś się go zmniejszyć.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'''GothicWarrior]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 04:46, wrz 20, 2011 (UTC) : Dzięki.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 12:40, wrz 20, 2011 (UTC) Mam pytanie: Dlaczego zmieniłeś Hollowa na Pustego? Wszędzie piszemy Hollow, a w dodatku to nazwa własna. Wywnioskować można to choćby z faktu, że w japońskim pusty to: 空 (sora) lub 空に (''sora ni). Kube Tito użył nazwy Horo, czyli zapożyczenia z języka angielskiego, tym samym nazywając go, a także w mandze i w anime używa się słowa Horo jako zapożyczenie od Hollow. [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 13:37, wrz 20, 2011 (UTC) Moje Błędy Siema Alzanino! Piszę do Cb, bo chcę się Cb spytać, co takiego złego robię w artykułach. Zawsze, nieważne co zrobię, Ty to poprawiasz. Chce się dowiedzieć, co robię źle, by móc to poprawnie wykonać, a nie że nie wiem o co chodzi, więc proszę wyjaśnij mi to.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 16:50, wrz 21, 2011 (UTC) Jeśli mogę - też dołączam się do tej prośby. --[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] [[User_talk:Ponuraaak| Dyskusja]] 16:51, wrz 21, 2011 (UTC) Kozakdowoza Siema! Chciałem Ci powiedzieć, że Kodakwoza chyba sobie olewa to co do niego pisałeś i dalej nabija sobie odznaki.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 10:28, wrz 24, 2011 (UTC) Odcinki Artykułu Odcinki nie edytujesz już od 3 sierpnia, a zawiera szablon WEdycji. Zamierzasz go edytować? Bo ja z chęcią się tym zajmę. --[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] [[User_talk:Ponuraaak| Dyskusja]] 10:49, wrz 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Gify Jak pewnie zauważyłeś jest na nich napis GIFOWISKO.PL. Wchodzi się na tą stronę, klika dodać, wybierasz, że z youtube dodajesz, szukasz na yt filmiku, z którego chcesz zrobić gifa, wklejasz tam link, to ci się ładuje, potem wybierasz dokładnie która część filmu ma być gifem, ustawiasz rozmiar i gotowe. ;p --[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] [[User_talk:Ponuraaak| Dyskusja]] 06:10, wrz 27, 2011 (UTC) Hitosume: Nadegiri You requested this GIF, this was the best I could do!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 12:31, wrz 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Edycje Jaki błędy ? 32Polak 11:59, wrz 28, 2011 (UTC) Fabuła Aby nie dodawać na każdej stronie dyskusji napiszę ci tyle nazw art. na których był taki sam błąd, jak w art. o Hisagim. Jak narazie jest to, tylko Izuru, ale na ang. wiki był taki sam błąd i to w tym samym artcie co u nas, czyli u Hisagiego. 32Polak 21:24, wrz 30, 2011 (UTC) *Izuru Kira Mimo wszystko dziękuje za wstawienie mojego artykułu jako artykułu miesiąca.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 05:08, paź 2, 2011 (UTC) No widzisz Alzanino, taki paradoks sytuacji. I pomyśl w takiej sytuacji jak ja się czułem. Stosowanie słowa żal.pl jest niedojrzałe i to bardzo z Twojej strony, bo widać, że brakuje Ci słownictwa. Jeśli rzeczywiście chcesz napisać artykuł, to proszę bardzo, jesteś odblokowany. Jeśli nie, to daj spokój i nie jęcz. Mój głos może nie być przez Cb liczony, ale bd liczony przez pozostałych administratorów, gdyż to ja na gg zaproponowałem im to, tak samo jak z wielką literą po dwukropku, co już Tb nie raz mówiłem, a Ty "nie odwalaj eksperta". Założenie samemu takiego tematu byłoby bez sensu, gdyż Ty byś go od razu skasował i nie byłoby sprawy. Jeśli czujesz się w jakiś sposób obrażony, że Cb obraziłem, to możesz zgłosić sprawę do admina, a ja poniosę odpowiednią karę, nie widzę problemu. Mimo wszystko karę powinieneś ponieść już na samym początku za atak IP-kami, co było poniżej jakiegokolwiek poziomu. Pozdrawiam, [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 14:48, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) Zobacz gg. [[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] [[User_talk:Ponuraaak| Dyskusja]] 11:09, paź 8, 2011 (UTC) Nie znam się na tym, ale nie lepiej byłoby poprosić kogoś z botem, żeby dodał interwiki (np. Godisme)? Bo tak ciężko się bawić po jednym ;p. Przy okazji, zobacz gadu. [[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] [[User_talk:Ponuraaak| Dyskusja]] 15:37, paź 8, 2011 (UTC) Interwiki Niedawno bawiłeś się i wstawiałeś do artach postaci interwiki. Odpalić bota i wstawić interwiki do wszystkich artów o postaciach? --[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] [[User_talk:Ponuraaak| Dyskusja]] 16:32, paź 13, 2011 (UTC) Nie wiem Nie popełniaj błędów, gdy poprawiasz czyjeś artykuły. W szablonie zmieniłeś na PAGENAME, co daje w szablonie nam nazwę Hyorinmaru (dusza), co jest złe, a powinno być samo Hyorinmaru. Sprawdź sobie na angielskiej, a nie kłóć się teraz z łaski swojej. Nie kłócę się z Tb, ani też nie odnoszę się do Cb chamsko.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 10:34, paź 14, 2011 (UTC)